Gifted Teenagers
by Lillianne Matake
Summary: Gifted Teenagers. What else could this be about. Our boys and girls going through high school, slightly different than other teens would. Knowing myself as a budding writer, I could never come up with an all-out original high school fiction. Rated T for language as teens could never be seen, not swearing. Warning : PPGZxRRBZ pairing.


Hello dear readers, old and new.

This is sort-of a remake of my past stories, Gifts/Brick Has Fallen and I hope you would enjoy this version!

However, feel free to visit the other, if you want. Just a reminder, that I would probably not update that story, but I won't take it down either for old time sake. As a memory of how sucky my writing was.

In advance, I apologise if it doesn't sound original as I could never come up with anything original.

I want to thank _**The Cat Whispurrer**_ and **Blackrose in the Moonlight **for beta-reading this chapter!

He gave honest and helpful notes for me to work on. It was a really big help! So thank you TCW-kun!

She gave me a thumbs up on publishing the story after reading for quality check! Thanks Blackrose!

Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ.

Published: 7 December 2014

Completed: 12 November 2014 (My Birthday!)

Title: Friends or Foes/The Beginning of the Beginning.

* * *

><p>There was a young boy who has ruby-red eyes and long reddish orange hair, Brick was his name. Although, he is only 16 years old but he is already out on the streets. Surviving out of his luck, completely in the mercy of fate. Well, maybe not completely...<p>

He and his brothers are fraternal triplets, orphaned at the age of 15, right at the end of that horrid year.

They were nothing alike but of course, that never mattered when it came to family.

Fortunately enough, these boys were able to get simple jobs for young teenagers such as themselves. The only difference between them and the other teens would probably be the fact that most teens work to get extra cash to be spent on whatever they _want_. In the mean time, the boys worked to get cash to survive another day in the ever demanding world.

Nothing is cheap anymore, especially for orphans who were not well off even before their tragic loss. They have no financial support of any kind and there were still plenty of bills to be paid and debts to be settled.

So, it came as a relief to them that they were excused from paying school fees. As poor as they are, they were talented. _Crazy_ talented, it can't even be denied. Their talents were raw with high potential.

Brick, was a smart boy for his age. He took all 10 AP classes offered and presently, he was scoring As in every one of them. His results pleased his teachers and it also brought honor to the academy. Not only that, he was steadily creating his own path to a decent college (a bright future was too much of a dream come true), hopefully he would be going with the help of a scholarship. Brick also has a knack in dancing. Hip-hop, waltz, tango, you name it.

His brothers did not lag behind their eldest. Really, they were all equally talented, just in different areas.

Butch was the school's top athlete, wielding skills in any of the sports offered. He have competed in all tournaments, bringing prestige to the school's name. Not only that, with winning those tournament, he also get to keep the prize money easing the triplet's life just a tiny bit.

Last, but not least, Boomer. He is indeed the runt of the family, but his lovely voice cannot be resisted. He simply has a flair when it comes to playing his instruments while singing a song that could make the audience swoon at his feet. He performs in recitals and public events for fundraisers. Out of school, he would sing in cafes and perform on the streets on an off day. Three quarters of the money he earns would be given to Brick, for safekeeping and as payment to all the bills and loans.

With the three talented brothers, the school could not deny them a full scholarship till the end of their school days.

It all started in an ordinary public school. After a few weeks attending the said school, a scout came over searching for talent. Well, obviously, the scout came across the talented triplets and after learning on where they came from, he offered them a generous offer of a full scholarship to a private boarding-school. Everything related to this academy would be paid by the company managing the academy including tuition fees, books and food allowance. The scout was almost like a guardian angel sent to the orphaned boys. Now, without having to worry about their education, they set out to find small jobs that could earn them money to keep up with the relentless bills that kept coming without fail.

* * *

><p>During the summer holidays,<p>

Brick serves as a waiter in a cafe. It was called Café de l'Amour. In the opinion of the cafe manager, Brick was attracting many customers, mainly _females_ due to his handsome looks as well as _dark and mysterious_ personality as his admirers often commented. He was nicknamed the '_heavenly service' _at the cafe by his adoring admirers.

Not missing this opportunity, his brothers can't help but comment on his fans every time he came back from work and at times, they would just ask, "How was the heavenly service today?". It drove the redhead up the wall, though he would _never_ show that to his _dearest _brothers.

To Brick's annoyance, the manager took this chance to rake in more income to his cafe. You see, Brick was requested by _most_ of the customers which _mostly_ consists of the female gender. Take note that this type of service was not even available back then but it is _now._ Because of this, the cafe sort of became a host cafe which has only _one male host,_ which was none other than our beloved Brick.

With Brick's effect in the cafe, the manager came up with that idea to hire more guys to become _hosts._ However, this plan of hers did not start, just _yet. _The manager wanted to hire Brick's brothers who were also good female attractions. Of course, the cunning manager did not say a word of his plan to Brick, that'd just irritate the hothead of a redhead

So for the mean time, Brick was sent over to every table in a quick rate, that most people would have been too tired to take up. It was almost _superhuman._

Overall, the manager was grateful for Brick's way with the customers, especially the elders who love to chat him up and the children simply loved saying hello to him as he would always respond with a friendly smile.

It goes without saying, with all the customers Brick has brought in with his _looks and charms_, the manager increased his salary befitting his effort and energy used up in his work.

So generally, Brick loved his job, not caring how infuriating it truly is due to the ogling girls and their constant request to obtain his number. _As if that is ever gonna happen, _would be Brick's usual line of thought as he politely declines each request.

_Now_, he _is_ interested in girls, he isn't homosexual; well, if he was, that would be _such a waste. _He simply thinks that it is a waste of time to date around when he knows that he will never be serious with any of the girls. However, to Brick's chagrin, the girls simply never give up. They just kept on coming, being consistently persistent in their attempts.

He'd say that they were getting _more _persistent, but that could be just his imagination, hopefully.

His ever persistent admirers was the only con of working in the cafe. The only thought that comforted him was the high pay he would receive by the end of each month, making everything worth it.

* * *

><p>Butch decided to be a paper boy, delivering newspapers to different housing areas. He would usually ride his bike to do this tiring task.<p>

Being the sporty person he was, he wanted to do something that would require much movement and perspiration to maintain his stamina. On a good day, he could complete his deliveries of four different neighborhood within two hours.

Beginning right after the break of dawn, he would cycle to the newspaper supplier and fetch his load. He could handle four bundles of newspaper at a time. Four bundles were just enough for one and a half neighborhoods. Owing to this fact, he had to rush back to the supplier a few times to get new loads to complete his rounds.

Normally, Butch would take deliveries on the weekends, as he is totally free on those days, unless there was an important match or tournament.

Our Butch had a tough demeanor that seems to be quite an attraction to the ladies. Well, it was no news that girls _love_ tough guys that has the capability of shielding them from danger. Let's be frank, what type of girl does not like the idea of strong arms wrapped around them protectively? Yeah, _no girl_ would decline that especially when the guy is quite the looker.

Butch is mostly desired by girls but there are certain guys attracted to his _masculinity,_ it wasn't easy to handle his gay admirers; it creeped him out to no end. He would never hear the end of it at home, especially with Boomer who could not stop teasing his elder brother. Though most of the time, Boomer ends up with a small bump on the head. Yet, that never stopped him from bothering him.

Not to mention that he was not as polite as his brothers were. In contrast to his brothers, he was the roughest out of the three, his replies were vulgar and very offensive. His personality managed to scare most of his creepy admirers away, males _and_ females. However, _apparently_ the students really don't know the definition of rejection or giving up despite their high education and their off-the-charts results. Just to show that high results do not make you a smart person.

Take note everybody or maybe, hope is just too strong of a thing to ignore despite the great odds.

However not surprisingly, Butch was a known delinquent in the school, often breaking most of the school rules and doing all-out pranks. His aim was to do as many unbelievably impossible pranks to leave a scar on the school when he leaves. It was a wonder the school hasn't kicked him out yet or taken his scholarship away from him. Then again, at the end of the day, this prankster had successfully bring honor to the school time and time again, more than any student had in the past years.

* * *

><p>Last, but not least, would be the gentlest and youngest brother, Boomer. His talent lies in favor of music. However, he did not take on any job that requires his talent. Instead, he decided to offer his service in babysitting children.<p>

Our beloved navy-blue-eyed boy is a sucker for children. Boomer had the most patience and the highest tolerance when it comes to little kids. After all, he figured that dealing with small children is no different from dealing with his elder brothers.

At least with little kids, you could easily find a way to distract them from making a mess out of their little games or maybe soothe them with sympathizing words when it comes down to a horrid tantrum (_Or_ bribe them with treats). Addition to that, little kids don't swear their asses off when they are throwing their whiny tantrums.

Having said that, comparing the little kids to his brothers...Little kids win hands down.

They are just a _bloody_ nightmare coming to life. There was no stopping the loud and vulgar words coming out of their crude mouth. Boomer often finds himself in between his brothers trying to stop an oncoming fight. You've got to hand it to Boomer, for withstanding all that heat and physical pain. You could only imagine the fights they have had.

Though, Boomer has to admit that some of the arguments are often redundant and hilarious to the ear. So at times, he would just let them be; for some entertainment in his grim life.

Boomer is always available during the weeknights instead of the weekends due to the rehearsals and never-ending requests for performances by the performing arts department for social events. His earnings were not much but at times he would get extra cash due to the frequent babysitting jobs he has done for a family. It was just enough for him to save some and give the others to Brick to settle the bills for the summer.

The triplets really worked their asses off on their jobs to get by the days. Slowly all the loans bit by bit were paid off and miraculously, their monthly bills were settled in due course. Brick handled their financial needs responsibly. For now, the brothers were doing well and hopefully it would continue that way for a very long time. At least until they graduate from their high school days.

* * *

><p>One day, Brick was having an off day that was supposedly mandatory to be given to him as an employee, according to some government rules. It was a day his <em>endearing <em>admirers would have to wait in torment for two whole days for his return to the _ever busy_ cafe. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of an off day though.

On his day off, Brick decided to walk around the forest at the outskirts of Tokyo City (in oppose to his former idea to sulk in his room). It was honestly amazing on how there are still places like that to go to. However, this particular forest was sort of off-limits, but being a mischievous and curious boy he was, it did not deter his decision to take a walk around the area.

After all, what was there to lose from _walking_? So, there he was, walking and enjoying the lovely nature surrounding his being. His brothers were either on their job or doing some school related assignment. He was on his own and it was pleasant to be alone for the time being.

He loved how the leaves rustled as the wind blew, how the birds would always repeat the tune that he hummed, be it a whistle, a hum or a song. They will always repeat the same tune to him. It made him feel a sense of calmness that just relaxed his ever tensed muscles.

Unexpectedly, he came across a house. It was hard to not notice a white house in the middle of the evergreen forest. It had a red roof, intricately designed window frames, and the balcony was covered with colorful plants and tendrils of vines forming a mini-jungle. The house was painted pure white and the surrounding of the house was covered with many types of wild plants and beautiful flowers, there was even a lake that looked so calm as it reflected the sunlight, creating a glistening effect at its surface. The sun seemed to be playing on the water.

Brick could not help but feel curious about the house. His curiosity simply peeked at the sight of the house, it was a house standing on its own in the middle of the forest.

_Could this be why the place is off-limits? It was bought...? Who would buy a forest...Well, then again look at this place. It is so calm and serene, the perfect getaway from the busy city life. Not to mention that the owner could just take off at anytime due to the short distance from the city...Not a bad idea... _

Consumed by his own curiosity, Brick creeped to the nearest window and boy, he did not regret it one bit because what he saw interested him immensely than any other creature he had ever laid his eyes on. _It was a girl._ _A gorgeous redhead with snow white skin. _

She stood in the middle of the room, playing a violin. The music she played was simply bewitching. The way she held her bow and her utmost concentration expressed on her beauteous face. Definitely bewitching. Not to mention her form, that stance, it was just _perfect_. At least it is, from his perspective.

He had seen Boomer played the violin a few times and he was undeniably good, but this girl is just, downright breathtaking.

She has pink eyes that shines and shimmer which could be compared to a spinel stone. She has long orange tresses which was let loose and the color was just like his but in a lighter shade. Her skin was snow white, seemingly flawless and was very tempting to touch. Her lips looked so soft, and full, so _kissable_.

_Damn...I ought to just grab those hips and just..._

She looked like she is around his age, give or take. Before he could stop himself, his eyes travelled southwards and analyzed the girl's figure. She's definitely gorgeous, he is sure of it. She has a slim waist and curves at the right places. She was wearing a blank tank top paired with a white tennis skirt reaching mid-thigh. A pink sweater was tied around her hips, making them look...wide. She has long sensuous legs of a model, her feet was tucked into a pair of white tennis shoes.

Her body was indeed perfect for her age. If Brick was to be honest, most women in her twenties would love to own a body like her. After gazing at her body, he blushed as his gaze returned to her face. She looks so calm as if there was nothing to worry about.

A rare thing in this world filled with various degree of catastrophe.

Brick heaved a sigh as he looked at the pink-eyed girl. He felt a tug at his heart and felt his stomach lunged at the sight of the girl. All of a sudden, the music stopped. The girl spotted him and she was looking at him intensely with those beautiful rose-red eyes.

He just stood there, not knowing what to do.

After staring sparingly long at her mysterious companion, she decided to see who it is. She stood up and went directly to her window still holding her violin; a gift from her late grandfather who dreamt of being a violinist but sadly, never had the chance to. With caution she opened her window and saw pools of rubies. She just gazed at them with the minutes passing by. There was no doubt she had never seen a pair of such striking red eyes much less ruby-red eyes that was stunningly hypnotising. One could just drown in them when one stares at them for far too long of a time.

She finally snapped out of her reverie and asked the boy a question.

At that moment, she realised that he has the same coloured hair as her but only a shade darker and slightly shorter compared to her long tresses. His hair was in a low pony tail and it was wild and messy. Finally, she found her voice again and asked, "Hey, what are you doing here?".

It came out sounding more like a squeak, it's a wonder that Brick heard her.

_Really...you sounded so pathetic! Way to go leader girl. You can face scary-looking executives but falter at the face of an average teen boy. Even if he is a cute red-eyed one..._

Brick shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked directly at the redheaded girl. He wasn't going to falter, not in front of such a beautiful girl. He has a pride to protect.

"Ah yes...I'm sorry for trespassing. Yeah, I realised this place is supposed to be off-limits. I was...Curious? Furthermore, I saw you and heard you playing that violin, and I think it was beautiful...," said Brick as steady as he could.

"Thanks, come on in. By the way...My name is Momoko Yukihara Akatsutsumi. What's yours?" said Momoko, with a light blush due to the given compliment...

"My name is Brick Jojo and thanks," replied Brick as he climbed in through the window.

_... Did not expect that at all..,Oh well, why not? I have nothing better to do today anyway,_ thought Brick as landed on the floor.

As he settled himself, he got a full view of the room. It was a simple white room which was filled with a piano complete with its bench, a guitar and a few music stands. Momoko was sitting on one of the stools that was in the room and she was pointing to one of the stools next to her, gesturing Brick to sit down which he gratefully complied. She smiled at him and she looks absolutely gorgeous as she did and not to mention adorable.

_She should smile more often. Anyway her lips are moving a bit, wait I think she's talking to me and now she's waving her hands at my face. Fuck, I must've looked stupid. Fuck._

"Sorry I was just thinking…So, what were you saying?" Brick apologised. His focus was totally on her. It was hard for Momoko not to notice. She looked away, her heart beating faster by each passing moment under his cool gaze.

"So...I was just asking on what were you doing here...," asked Momoko who was still looking at the ever riveting wooden floor.

_What am I doing... I'm better than this._

"Oh, right. About that. Well, it is kinda an off day for me today and I just wanted to wander around? You know, to empty my mind and enjoy the unpolluted surroundings of mother nature?" replied Brick with an added snicker at the end.

"Wait, let me rephrase my question...What are you doing in an off-limits area?" questioned Momoko, rolling her pink eyes in slight annoyance.

"Heh, well...I was just...Er...Curious? I mean, C'mon. Who wouldn't be fucking curious about an off-limits area, right? Like seriously, when something specifically instruct you to stay away...It gives you more of a reason to be curious as shit and come closer to explore the crap out of the place," said Brick looking out of the window.

"Hmph. That may be true but in the end, if you slip up, you get caught and feel regrets on breaking the rules in the first place," sneered Momoko condescendingly.

"Not necessarily in that order. Anyway, look at me. I got caught by you and I have no regrets...at all."

As Brick said this, he looked at Momoko with an unidentified glint in those gorgeous red eyes.

_Was he...flirting with me?_

Momoko felt her pulse quicken yet again. Her mind going blank at the sight of those hypnotising eyes.

_Momoko, get a hold of yourself. It's not like boys never flirted with you before. C'mon, you have plenty of experience in this sort of thing. Calm your nerves. He's just a boy. A very good looking one, no doubt...but you have met plenty of those as well. So yeah. Get over it._

"Well, then thank the heavens above it _was _me who found you. If it was any of the ranger guys...Well, your _ass_ would have been whooped by now," said Momoko mockingly at the redhead.

Brick snorted at Momoko's statement, not believing it the fact those rangers actually _could_ whoop his sweet ass. Oh yes, Brick knows what he has, and apparently a smoking hot ass is one of his favourable quality that girls seem to take delight in. This honestly inflated his already big head, but the girls did not make it easy for him, as they have _no shame_ when they do stare at it. Brick has certainly been objectified. He doesn't know whether to be flattered by their constant attention or creeped out by their shameless quest.

"I _highly_ doubt my ass would be kicked that easily," he replied boastfully in a low voice. Nevertheless, Momoko heard him and responded with a scoff followed by an "_Oh please..._"

"Hey. I am a tough guy...They should be the one, fearing _me_," replied Brick smirking victoriously towards Momoko.

"_Right._ I am just gonna pretend that I _believe_ you... _Boys, I swear._"

Brick gave a low chuckle and Momoko could feel warmth spreading in her chest.

"Well, Akasutsumi-san I think I shall take my leave. I think I wasted enough of your precious time already," declared Brick gallantly as he opened the window, swinging one of his legs over the window sill.

"W-what?"

"I am going to leave, milady."

"Wait...Why? I mean, you said you're having an off day, right? Well, unless you have something to do...and don't address me that way!" said a fidgety Momoko while she mentally pinched herself as she questioned on why did she even bother asking.

_Duh, you like him and you want him around_, whispered a voice replying her rhetorical question in her restless mind.

_Oh shut up, _she thought but not denying anything.

"If you wanted me to stay, all you had to do was ask _milady_," Brick teased.

Momoko immediately snapped out of her thoughts and glared at redheaded boy.

"Oh please, as if I would want an egoistic boy threading around my house," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You've just implied that you wanted the _egoistic boy_ to stay," was his clever comeback.

"I didn't _imply_ anything. It was all in your head."

Brick scoffed at that.

"Right. You don't want a bloody handsome bloke such as myself, to stay. That's _very _believable."

"_Language," _uttered Momoko under her breath.

"Fine you know what? For _your_ sake, I'll stay. _After all,_ you _do want_ me around and I'm not one to deny a cute girl's wish..."

Brick smirked playfully at the female redhead, indicating his victory.

"Again, let me clarify. You simply don't understand what I'm _trying _to imply...Why would I want a boy who has a head the size of the sun trudging around the corridors? His head might _explode_ due to its _over-inflating_ and make such a huge mess and, _I'm_ _not one to clean up after other's messes_."

Brick smirked at the last part.

"Tsk tsk tsk it is unbecoming to be in such _denial_ you know?" said Brick with a widened smirk as he closed the window. Momoko rolled her eyes, _clearly displeased_ at the fact that he was staying. She certainly did not want him around and no, her cheeks are not feeling warm.

Brick cannot help but snicker as he noticed the blush spreading on Momoko's cheeks, not to mention those shining eyes.

_This is going to be fun. _

Momoko should really work on controlling her facade.

"Whatever. Stay if you want. Just so you know, my friends are coming over in a bit. They should be here any minute now and since you're quite muddy, why not take a hot shower huh?" suggested Momoko as she placed her violin into its bag. She loosen up her bow and zipped the bag up.

"A shower sounds good," voiced Brick as he realised that she was indeed right. His clothes were dirty, with tiny specks of dirt on his worn out jeans. Mud covering the bottom half of his shoes. Thankfully, he didn't leave mud tracks on the floor, miraculously enough.

Following Momoko, he cannot help but stare at the girl. The way she walked with a slight bounce with every step and the glow she seems to be radiating.

"Here's the bathroom, there are clean towels in the cupboard and I'll get you some extra clothes for to wear while your clothes get washed," said Momoko, gesturing towards the room.

"No, no. That's okay, just bag them up. I'll wash it at home," he declined the kind offer.

"No, it's fine, I _insist_," she stressed.

"Aw pinky, do you want to get a whiff of me? You know I'll let you come a bit closer for you to do so. Come here you cutie," teased Brick, fully knowing that it'd annoy Momoko to be spoken to in such a way.

"Oh God, you and your cockiness. I'm nauseated."

Brick chuckled and said, "Hmmm I don't hear a no from you, Momo."

"Hey! Who said you could call me random names, huh?"

By then, Brick already made his way into the bathroom and shut the door with a loud thud. Momoko glared at the _poo_r bathroom door which had done absolutely nothing to her. Steadying herself, she went out to find extra clothes for the ginger. The pink-eyed girl who was definitely not done being annoyed with her unexpected guest was searching through the drawers and cupboards in her parents' bedroom. The _poor_ cupboards and drawers were slammed shut by the pink-eyed girl.

Finally, she found a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans, plus some briefs. Can't forget those. Well, one would usually worry when one takes their parents' things with concerns of hygiene and everything. Even so, Momoko's father had never set foot in this getaway house, though his belongings are all there for him, prepared and ready to be used. So, hygiene was not a problem. Truth be told, Brick could probably just take the clothes home without ever having to worry about returning them. After all, her dad probably won't mind anyway, he never even comes to this house.

Going back to the guest room, she laid the clothes on the bed. Glancing at the bathroom door, she spotted his dirty laundry.

_He must have put it outside just now to keep it from getting wet. Screw what he said, I'm washing them. _

Momoko gathered his clothes and went into the kitchen where a washing machine was all up and ready to be used. After clicking a few buttons and adding detergent and softener, she left it. With that done and dealt with, she went to the living room, waiting for her beloved guests.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Brick was enjoying the hot shower. It felt so good. Warm water is a rare luxury for him in his own home. The use of the heater would just increase the amount of bills they'd have to pay. It was a pleasant change from the icy cold water he had to endure.<p>

_Heaven...This is what it is..._

_A big bath tub, a shower and a fucking huge mirror. And hell, the warm water is splendid. The tiling of this place ain't bad either. Okay, scratch that, this place screams wealth. _

_Sigh...This hot shower is just what I fucking need._

* * *

><p>At the time being, Miyako and Kaoru were already standing in front of Momoko's doorstep and they have brought along two boys with them. The girls were patiently waiting for their <em>lovely <em>host to show up and open the locked door. Technically, Miyako was the one being patient, Kaoru knocked hard on the front door repetitively and yelled for Momoko to _hurry her ass up._

Momoko was still in the living room, looking through the music sheets she brought with her. Kaoru's loud knocks broke her concentration and alerted her of their ever waiting presence.

Momoko hurried to the front door, adjusting her clothes as she went to look at least presentable. Opening the door, she greeted her friends with a huge smile plastered on her face. Her pink eyes saw her best friends, and she reflexively hugged Miyako and Kaoru.

Kaoru was wearing a green football jersey which fits her well, showing off a bit of her curves and a pair of black denim shorts reaching above her mid-thigh with black trainers with yellow laces. Her hair was as messy as always.

Miyako was wearing a cute white sundress with spaghetti straps, with some sort of light blue denim vest and her feet was adorned with nude coloured gladiator sandals. Her hair was swept to the side in a low pony tail.

The girls had always loved spending time with each other (though Kaoru often denies this), so play dates like this was a normal routine.

Not long after, Momoko finally noticed that she had more company to entertain, two male teenagers to be exact. A raven-haired boy with dark green eyes and a dirty blond with navy-blue eyes. Both tanned and well built. Momoko immediately thought of Brick, with his high cheekbones and intense ruby-red eyes. From the first moment, she laid her eyes on the boys, something at the back of her mind kept nagging her. It was like, there was something about the boys that felt _familiar._

_Well, this is indeed a surprise._

"Hey Kaoru-chan and Miyako-chan, come in and please do invite the boys in as well," said Momoko with twinkling eyes filled with unhidden curiosity.

"Hey Momoko-chan! Gosh you let down your hair!" exclaimed Miyako, her sky blue eyes shimmering. Those eyes were looking fixedly at the ginger with amusement.

"_Wow _great observation skills Miya but yeah, you did. What's up? Now that I noticed, you even trimmed it to your waist," said Kaoru, suspicion lacing her voice, they both know _too well _that Momoko _hates_ cutting her hair. Kaoru felt her protectiveness surging through her body.

She had been growing her hair out from middle school and she was very adamant to keep her hair long. Really, there was a time they had to trim it due to a chewing gum getting stuck in her hair and there was more than one of them stuck in her gorgeous locks. It was honestly a cruel prank on the ginger.

Momoko was inconsolable, they had to snip her hair to her horror. Momoko simply adored her long tresses and she was very protective of it. From then on, Momoko kept an eye out for pranks that targeted her hair.

"Well, I...I just thought that it's time for a change that's all, and anyway, I was just thinking of wearing my new headband. Okaa-san just gave it to me, this morning. Right before she left. So, I thought why not try it, right? I mean the high pony tail with a big red bow was getting old anyway. So...what do you think of it?" replied Momoko as she looked expectantly at her friends for their opinions.

"I think it looks fine. You always look good anyway pinky. So, you have nothing to worry about. Yeah man, the headband is definitely a good exchange for the big red bow."

"Momoko-chan you look lovely, as pretty as a picture! This style fits you well and you're right Kaoru-chan, the bow was indeed getting old."

From the moment fate decided to let the three girls crossed paths on their first day in junior high, they became the best of friends. Okay, no. It took more time that other usual friendships before all of them were even moderately comfortable with each other but with each passing fateful encounter, their bond inevitably deepen. Between the three, Miyako is the glue that brings them all together, she is the peacemaker of the three. Kaoru and Momoko had a hard time getting along, most of the time. During their first encounter, Kaoru and Momoko somewhat called a truce between them as they were against the same enemy (it's plainly _just_ an exaggeration). Anyhow, Kaoru wasn't the first one to pick a fight with their so-called enemy. It was in fact, the redhead. A huge argument surfaced the moment their eyes fell in contact with each other. What a way to start the year with a _Bang_. It caused a hell lot of trouble.

* * *

><p><span>~Flashback~<span>

_It was the first day of junior high, the halls of Westfield Academy were hectic. Throngs of students dashed around, looking for their lockers or their first classes. The newbies looked nervous and shy, not knowing anybody around them but were too afraid to make an introduction. _

_It was an ordinary first day of school. _

_Our dear precious three girls were also in the swarms of newbies, Kaoru could be seen weaving through the crowd to the bulletin board as a few others were, to look at the clubs and activities available to the students. Lucky for her, there were plenty of activities to fill her days throughout the school year. She had to choose a club and an extra CO-curricular activity for Tuesdays and Thursdays, mandatory for all junior high and high school students. _

_Momoko was discussing with one of the teachers about her schedule. _

_Whilst, Miyako, having everything settled before the day itself, was roaming the halls looking for the instrumental room, meaning to play some music before her school day officially begins. _

_Nothing was out of ordinary, everyone was mingling, seniors were teasing the little newbies, teachers were ushering the students to their classes and parents were seen entering as well as exiting the building._

_The first day of school went by smoothly and nothing out of the ordinary happened, until it was lunch time. God, no janitor or teacher could ever forget this incident. _

_It was the first day of school, nothing was supposed to happen. Nothing was expected to happen, but somehow, something did and it was disastrous. Only God knows, how terrifyingly annoyed the principal was with the two girls. The girls did not get away without a heavy punishment._

_You see, lunch time is social time for students. Everyone patiently queued to get their lunch, teachers-in-charge observing them idly as the first day never brought _**_any _**_kind of trouble. All the students behaved and no commotion were made...until Momoko bumped into Himeko, who, later on, would be known as the most stuck up brat that has ever stepped foot into the halls of Westfield Academy. _

_By this time, everyone was well aware of Himeko's influence due to her wealth and of course, naturally, everyone wanted to be her friend and feared to oppose her. Well, the brat really made quite an impression for her first day but that respectable impression was long gone after lunch. So much for her future planned popularity. _

_ Anyway, like it was mentioned, they have bumped into each other. Momoko had a tray of delicious looking food to eat, her stomach couldn't stop growling from the first period. It was satisfying to just hold the tray. It was only a matter of seconds until she could sit down at any random table and eat her meal, her warm and delectable-looking meal, but God had other plans and it did not involve Momoko eating her meal peacefully on some random table. _

_Damn, she hated that day but she hated Himeko, more. Ever since that day, they could never see eye to eye on anything._

_The girls were walking in opposite directions and as God would have it, they bumped hard into each other as Himeko was bragging about her _**_daddy's _**_wealth to her newly formed clique. It was like a slow-motion scene. The food leaped from Momoko's tray and directed itself toward Himeko's face and brand new uniform. Boy, did Himeko screamed her lungs off. She had a good pair of lungs to the teachers' displeasure. The whole cafeteria became silent except for Himeko's annoyingly _**_never-ending_**** scream. **_It was deafening._

**"YOU, YOU...I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS. DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK AM I? I AM HIMEKO SHIROGANE. WITH MY DADDY'S MONEY, I COULD JUST SUE YOUR FAMILY TO BANKRUPTCY AND GET YOU EXPELLED FROM THIS ACADEMY. YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, THIS UNIFORM IS BRAND NEW. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"... You...You... My lunch...is gone. MY LUNCH IS ALL OVER YOU. YOU. A BRAT WHO DON'T DESERVE SHIT. DID YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED IN LINE TO GET MY LUNCH. I DESERVED THAT LUNCH, YOU DON'T AND LOOK AT THIS, IT IS ALL OVER YOU WHEN IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY STOMACH BEING DIGESTED. YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE FUCKER."**

_Himeko did not expect Momoko to give any comeback, much less yell at her with profanity. Everyone gaped at Momoko, most of the newbies looked at the scene with fear, some with respect as well as awe and others, the seniors looked on with amusement. It was not every year, that something interesting happens on the very first day of school. You just have to relish the start on a very eventful year and what an eventful year it was. _

**_"HAH. AS IF YOUR DAD COULD SUE ME FOR YOUR MISTAKE, BRAT."_**

**_"I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE AKASUTSUMI."_**

**_"TRY ME."_**

_The screaming match continue a bit more with strings of colourful words filled with vulgarity making up offensive comments about the other. _

**_"YOU'RE NOT USED TO BEING OFFENDED HUH? IS THAT IT? WELL, FUCKER. I'M HONOURED TO BE THE FIRST."_**

**_"I'LL GET EVEN FOR THIS AKASUTSUMI."_**

**_"WHATEVER YOU SAY PUFFBALLS."_**

_There was even a food fight in between the heated screaming match. Oh the mess it made. Momoko did not even know how the food fight even started, maybe the brat threw food and missed her or something. _

_It was surprisingly long until the teachers decided to intervene, and the looks on their face were not comforting. _

_Both girls got sent to the principal. They received severe punishments as they disrupted the comfort of the student body by loud screaming matches and the use of vulgar words as well as causing a mess in the cafeteria, which was against the rules and regulation of the academy. _

_The punishment began on the second week of school due to the unavailability of teachers to supervise the girls during their punishments. They were given pickup duty, apron duty and detention for the next three week of the first month of school. Momoko and Himeko glared at each other with hatred burning in their eyes. Yeah, a great start indeed._

_'My first day here and I already made an enemy...' thought Momoko, thoroughly annoyed. _

_She did not even have her lunch yet, she thought miserably. After facing the principle, Miss Keane, she was dismissed to her class. _

_Of course, she changed into a clean attire before going to her class. Her uniform reeked of meatballs and fish, it was disgusting._

_She was walking slowly with no motivation at all to face her teacher or her classmates with an empty stomach, she might just bite their heads off with her current mood. _

_Walking through the corridors, she heard a piano being played beautifully from a nearby instrumental room. There was plenty of those rooms around the school compound. This room occupied pianos, making it specifically for the pianists._

_In the said room, there was a girl with golden curls put up in high pigtails. The girl noticed Momoko's presence in the room and abruptly stopped playing. Blue eyes blinked at her in recognition._

**_"You're the one who had a screaming match with Shirogane-san."_**

**_"Oh yeah, of course everyone was there to see me lose my little old temper..."_**

**_"I think you did great scolding her. Though I did not approve the vulgar words you used."_**

**_"Well, it was...a slip of the tongue? Haha."_**

**_"I bet you haven't eaten yet since you were sent to Miss Keane."_**

_Right on cue, Momoko's stomach growled in complaint for not being fed. _

**_"Yeah..."_**

**_"Here, have some. I already had my lunch."_**

**_"Thanks...I am Momoko by the way...Akasutsumi Momoko..."_**

**_"Gotokuji Miyako, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."_**

_Momoko took the bento box gratefully, her eyes widen as she examined the content. It was quite a lunch. The bento had pancakes and even a tiny space filled with maple syrup. It was simply delicious even though it had gotten a bit cold. Well, anything was delicious when you're starving._

_Miyako watched the redhead eat with a small smile on her face. She giggled internally as Momoko gobbled up all the food in that bento. It was such a hilarious scene._

**_"Thanks for the lunch!"_**

**_"No problem Akasutsumi-san."_**

**_"Hey, I gotta go back to class yeah? Again, thanks? I seriously appreciate the food."_**

**_"No problem."_**

_With that, the girls went their separate ways to their respective classes. For the rest of the week, nothing interesting happened, in exception to the usual escapes done by delinquents. It was bound to happen eventually. _

_The second week of school arrived, and the punishments were carried out at lunch, after all the students left the cafeteria. There she was, with Himeko and some other students, most likely the infamous delinquents who tried to escape. They almost succeeded too. It was quite an impossible feat to escape Westfield Academy. _

_It is a full boarding school, the only time the students are allowed to go home would be by the end of the school year, with the condition that they have performed well in that year. Westfield Academy is very demanding, which is reasonable to say when the children they're currently educating are highly talented. Now, why would students try to escape if they were enrolled in the school with their consent, for God's sake, they wanted to go there, right? No. _

_For some, it is simply not as easy as that. In some students' cases, they are _whisked _away. They were scouted and just taken from their homes to be educated. Of course, they are promised the best education to ever be received and in return, an amount of cash will be given to the family, orphanage, guardians or caretaker. Orphans usually take up the offer, as it will benefit them as well as the guardians or orphanage. _

_For others who were better off, they would usually try to escape that fate. _

_Let's face reality here, what parent would want to give away their child to an academy which only allows their babies to come home once a year for at a maximum of three weeks. Not forgetting their demanding condition that is applied to their dearest offsprings, no good performance means no going back home. _

_Despite the high prestige the school holds, it is simply a luxurious dungeon. No one could deny the luxury the school provides but still, trapping children in an academy to strive well is a bit too much, so most parents wouldn't want to go through with it. _

_All the same, the academy is indeed persistent. They will continuously pester the families, and these families started moving around to get their children away, but truth be told, at the end of the day, they give in and their children would get sent to the academy. Why not file a complaint for harassment? Oh many have tried but to no avail, that academy has their own ties and connections. No one could really explain or even know entirely of the objectives of the academy. _

_So far, their students are indeed the best of the best, most became leaders and experts in various fields. One could only assume that the academy just wants to give the best education to students and train the students to hone their talents. _

_As much as there are many students chosen for their talents, a small number of the students bought their way in. For example, Himeko Shirogane. She took admission exams and auditions. In the end, she has noticeable talent but not significant enough to evoke any interest of the academy itself, but she did not stop there. Another way in was money. After all, the academy had chosen significant students to be educated and they are all given luxurious amenities which has high costs. So, money as a way in is not exactly unreasonable or unfair. _

_Anyway, the troublemakers continued to wash dishes, mop floors, wipe tables and getting rid of loads of garbage. It was indeed tedious making it a worthy punishment for troublemakers. To no one's surprise, Kaoru was there with some other guys though you can't tell the difference between them because of the _**_same _**_uniform they were wearing. One of the reasons she was there with the other troublemakers was probably because of her uniform, she simply refused to wear skirts. The tomboy is quite defiant on the idea of wearing skirts. Miss Keane had tried to reason with her but to no avail. The matter was still in for discussion._

_Everyone was doing their assigned duty except for Himeko. She was just sulking in the corner, whining on how her _**_daddy_**_ wouldn't have allowed this if he were to ever find out which he wouldn't until probably the end of the academic year, which was 9 months and a half away. She was honestly such an annoying disturbance. She just sat there whining in such a high squeaky voice at the corner of the kitchen where Kaoru and Momoko were diligently washing up silverware and plates._

_Neither of them spoke, only enduring the ever whiny bitch at the corner. They were openly trying their best to ignore the brat. _

_Alas, their patience worn thin after an hour. One of them was bound to snap, and Kaoru did. She stopped handling the plates she was cleaning and faced the bratty princess. The scowl was etched onto her face like a scary Halloween mask as she strode towards the brat. She was only one feet away from the brat. With a deep steadying breath, Kaoru..._

**_"Will. You...Please. SHUT THE FUCK UP?"_**

_With that, Himeko tried to push herself against the wall, she was cornered with no where to go, but her pride just can't back down from a fight. She is not gonna cower without a fight first._

**_"WHO ARE YOU. TO EVEN SPEAK TO ME."_**

**_"The name is Kaoru. Matsubara Kaoru and you better burn that onto your tiny brain. The next time you fucking whine about how unfair this is. Remember my face... I'll be the bloody nightmare haunting your every beauty sleep."_**

_Himeko got frightened by the glare given to her. She felt a cold shiver ran down her spine as Kaoru made a step towards her. She wanted to run, or maybe at least take one step back, but she couldn't. She was against the wall. Kaoru raised her hand and balled her fist, but before she could do anything. Himeko was shot with water by Momoko using the water 'sprayer' they used to wash the plates. _

**_"He-"_**

_More sprays of water were headed into that direction._

**_"St-"_**

_Even more came._

_This continued for quite some time. Himeko did not get the purpose of spraying water at her at all. An average person could guess that it was _**_to shut her up_**_ but yeah, Himeko ain't that smart to begin with so let's put that aside. She just kept on shrieking her lungs off._

_In the end, Himeko ran away from the kitchen, a smart move she should've done from the beginning. She was drenched from head to toe. _

**_"Whoah. That was quite...a show."_**

_As those words came out of Kaoru's mouth, a jet of water came her way splashing her face. Kaoru's bangs was dripping wet covering half of her face._

**_"What the fuck was that f-"_**

_More shots of water came at poor Kaoru. Kaoru was evidently shocked at what Momoko did but at the same time, she admired her. After all, Momoko saw what an angry Kaoru would do and yet, she still did what she did. However, Kaoru still wanted to know fucking why._

**_"Okay...What the hell was that for."_**

**_"Urgh...Language for God's sake, can you stop cussing for at least one sentence?"_**

**_"Is that why..."_**

**_"...And also because you tried to punch her. I don't like violence, it's never the answer."_**

**_"... Ah. Now that _****makes****_ sense."_**

**_"...And hating cussing doesn't?"_**

**_"Says the girl who got into this mess because of it."_**

**_"That's true. It's my fault not to control my temper."_**

**_"Redheads do have fiery tempers. At least, that's what I heard."_**

**_"That's very stereotypical."_**

**_"Hn. Matsubara Kaoru."_**

**_"You did your scary intro just now already Matsubara. Akasutsumi Momoko."_**

**_"Tch," _**_clicked Kaoru, extending her hand for a shake which Momoko did. _

_It was sort of brief and honestly, they were not exactly the most compatible friends that others would have aimed for but, with time and much patience as well as tolerance. It worked out. _

_After all, they had to spend time with each other for the next three week. If they were to survive, they had to get along somehow. Those three weeks made them detention buddies. What a way to start off a blooming friendship. They did not speak much at all for those three week, not unless they really needed to. Plainly stated, it's an odd friendship._

_It was only until Miyako came into the picture, that they all started chatting a bit more. Miyako's entry was a bit of a scarred memory. She was honestly one of those people that just came into your life so abruptly that you can't help but just accept it with open arms._

_The first time all of them met was when Miyako got bullied by a group of girls. It was down right horrid. Miyako's hair was pulled and her clothes were torn. She was no match against five girls. River of tears rolled over her bruised cheeks. It was quite a dreadful sight._

_It was fate as Momoko and Kaoru ran to the alley where the scene continued. Kaoru made the first move as she pulled away one of the girls by her pony tail from Miyako. The girl seemed to be the leader as the others immediately stopped after she was taken. Kaoru shoved the girl against the wall, and whispered threats into her ear._

**_"This will not ever happen again. Not to anyone. If it does. Guess, who's the first person I'll hunt down."_**

_The girl scampered off immediately when Kaoru loosened her grip. She scoffed as the others hurriedly followed after her._

_Kaoru spatted _**_"Idiots" _**_at their direction._

**_"Apparently, they're talented," _**_Momoko commented._

**_"Doesn't matter when you have a nasty personality." _**_Kaoru was still glaring at their direction before cursing them,_**_"Hope they rot in hell."_**

**_"Kaoru."_**

**_"Just sayin' what I think, Akasutsumi."_**

_Momoko was attending to Miyako's wounds, she was quite beaten up. The poor girl could barely open her blue eyes with all the tears streaming down her face. _

**_"Kaoru help me get her up."_**

_In the end, Kaoru ended up carrying the beaten up blonde as she had more strength than Momoko. Miyako was fairly light but so was Momoko, so naturally Momoko could not withstand her weight. Kaoru who was sporty and does training in a regular basis had no problem with carrying her weight. She had easily done it as if she was carrying a few grocery-filled bags. Weird metaphor. _

_The girls brought her to the infirmary, not disclosing anything to the nurse-in-charge. Thankfully, the nurse was too tired and eager to take a break, to even bother asking. They laid her on one of the comfy beds. The nurse set off to work on Miyako's bruises and cuts with some help from Momoko. For the time being, Kaoru backed off and let the them get on to it. She watched as they patched the blonde girl up. All this time, Miyako only groaned and winced in pain, but no words were said. _

_It was only half an hour later that the nurse and Momoko have finished their handiwork. Miyako was all cleaned and patched. She was even changed into a fresh set of clothing found in the infirmary for emergencies. After doing her last check up on Miyako the nurse left the infirmary only stopping to get a cold canned coffee drink at the vending machine outside of the room. As she went out, another nurse went in to take her shift, smiling at the girls before doing her own check on the stocks of medical supplies._

**_"Thank You...You didn't have to...Do that for me,"_**_ muttered Miyako weakly, her voice barely audible. Her hand reached for Momoko's as she was seated at her bedside._

_"_**_It's fine... We were very glad we made it in time, before any further damages could be done to you..._**_," said Momoko gently, holding Miyako's hand rubbing it as a way to reassure and comfort the poor girl._

_"_**_Anyway...Kaoru here was the one who got them all off of you. You should thank her._**_"_

_"_**_Thank You Kaoru-san..._**_"_

_Kaoru who was leaning against a nearby wall moved towards the weak blonde's bed. Without hesitance, she held Miyako's hand. Miyako held her hand tightly in gratitude. _

_"_**_Gotokuji...Miyako_**_."_

_"_**_Matsubara Kaoru at your service ma'am_**_," Kaoru introduced herself jokingly. _

_"_**_Miyako-chan...? Well, I guess in a way we are even now with the bento you let me have,_**_" said Momoko as she finally recognised the beaten up girl._

_It was honestly hard to tell it was Miyako, with her weak and frail state at that moment. _

_"_**_Ah... Momoko-chan...Well, I'd like to think so but we are not even just yet..._**_"_

_"_**_Miyako-chan, you should rest love. You're tired, we will be here to take care of you..._**_"_

_"_**_Yeah...just rest._**_"_

_So they did._

_They took turns sleeping and getting lunch to look after the blonde. It did not stop there, they made a point to watch over her for the days yet to come as well. Walking with her to her classes, sitting with her during lunch and studying with her in the library. All to make sure she was fine (and partly to scare away her bullies)._

~End of Flashback~

* * *

><p>It was not hard to guess, that a friendship between the three girls started blooming. Of course, they fought a lot due to their distinct differences but they worked it out. After all, what type of friendship or any kind of relationship do not have any arguments, big or small, right? They were known to be inseparable and some even thought of them as fraternal triplets. The irony in that huh? As time passes, they were known as the golden trio. For good reason, as they made their way to the very top of the school, earning it as they go through hell and fire in that competitive school.<p>

Nowadays,

Miyako is still as beautiful as ever, being the most popular girl in school, followed by Momoko and Kaoru. All three girls are the most desired girls in school, the flowers of Westfield Academy.

Momoko has always been beautiful but because of her boy-crazy attitude, it just scared the boys away. She stopped being boy-crazy after she officially turning thirteen.

As oppose to popular beliefs, her change was not because she wanted to attract more boys. One of the factors would probably be the rationality that sort of came with age. It is also due to her interest in music that surfaced when her late grandfather gave her a violin.

With this, she became one of the best violinist in school out of hundreds of violinist in the ever talented school orchestra. She had obtained the privilege to play solo from time to time, in recitals and social events. A privilege only given to the best of the best. It was indeed an honour and Momoko is very aware of it.

On the other hand, she had also achieved great heights in her academic as well as in the disciplinary system, being a role model and the youngest head council the school will ever have. After all, she was only 15, when she was given the post. Too young to be beaten. Leadership just came easily to her just as music did.

Miyako is definitely the bubbly one out of the three, still, after all the years they have spent together. Her popularity was due to her innocent beauty and her lovely personality. Her laughter was like wind chimes blown by a gentle summer breeze.

Her beauteous smile is soft and carefree, a quality that most of the male population of the academy, simply adores. She has always been a straight A's student, and that never changed until now. Her academic results are usually in the top 5 in her classes.

A talented pianist but she is an even more talented singer. Her voice is purely honey, mellifluous and just so addictive. She represented the school in plenty of singing competitions and performed in musicals. Miyako has a flair for acting, more often than not, she is chosen out of many other performers who auditioned, for a part in the musicals.

Being a school that has seen many talents, it's common to be strict when it comes to auditions for anything at all-sports teams, debate team, a member of the prefects' board, a part in a drama or a musical, you name it. It's a simple system, the best of the best gets the part. So owing to this fact, auditions are carried out in different stages to filter out the rest to find the most suitable candidate for the part. It was tedious and nerve-wrecking. No one could just breeze through the auditions, not even the very best.

_After all, being the best at a certain thing, does not necessarily mean you are suitable for the part. _Something that everyone should take note of.

Kaoru is still athletic and still a tomboy. This fact is believed to be a permanent thing rather than just a _phase._ She even managed to convince the principal of the school to allow her to wear slacks as an alternative to the skirts that would be the default uniform. Despite this, she still manages to attract boys as well as _girls_.

In her fangirls opinion, Kaoru has more masculinity compared to an average guy and her hot athletic bod is such a turn on. Kaoru had inevitably became the girl who girls would go lesbian for and damn, it was weird for her.

She had been in the receiving end of Momoko's playful teasing from the moment a random fangirl proclaimed her love towards Kaoru.

It was the beginning of a nightmare for dear Kaoru. Presently, Momoko and Miyako was having a ball, making fun of her. Unlike her two best friends, Kaoru was not a whiz in academic as she is in sports.

Her easiest subject would probably be English Language and Mathematics. Kaoru was never interested in learning how to play a music instrument and if she had wanted to, she would have chosen the electric guitar but somehow, one way or another, she ended up learning the flute instead.

Even Kaoru can't explain the sudden change of mind. Hell, she didn't even know why she decided to play a _bloody_ instrument, but in the end, she felt the satisfaction of mastering the flute anyway. Soon enough, she finally got to learn how to play the electric guitar, but her instrument by default would be her flute. Kaoru is not a part of any band or orchestra, she plays for the fun of it.

Nevertheless, she performs from time to time, mostly in collaboration with Momoko and Miyako during recitals and social events.

* * *

><p>Back to the present time, Momoko smiled thankfully at the compliments given and showed them in. The boys looked hesitant but they went in anyway, following the two girls. The redhead led them to the music room and bowed as she dismissed herself to fetch a certain guest of hers.<p>

The teens seated themselves at the bean bags available at the edge of the said room and started chatting.

"Boomer, I know I said this before but like I said your singing is amazing. I mean, like, it was so natural, you know? Singing looked so natural on you, and I don't even know that's even possible. It's like singing is what you're _born_ to do."

"Wow, that's quite a good compliment for such a small performance in a cafe... Thanks Miya-chan," replied shyly with a tinge of red splashed on his pale cheeks.

"Well, I mean it! Where do you learn to play?"

"Hmmm...I was self-taught. I've always loved playing instruments...So I don't know, I just experimented with most of the instruments..."

"When did you start?"

"Hmm...I think it was on my first day in junior high. So...13? I guess so. Can't remember exactly when, it felt like forever..."

"Wow..."

"Don't..."

"Huh? Don't what?"

"Don't...compliment me like that...It's normal you know...singing and playing instruments. Nothing special about it."

Miyako giggled at his statement and Boomer looked away as he felt his face getting hotter. If he looked at her now, she might see a tomato.

"Well, that's what you think Boomer. Not many people could perform like you do and in my opinion, that deserves to be praised."

"Not too much..."

"God...you are so stubborn on this. Can't you take a compliment like any normal guy?" declared Miyako, snickering at the poor boy.

"Hey, hey...I _can_ take a compliment. It's just, uncalled for? Wait no. Unneeded, as I know I'm good," said Boomer, blush and all gone, replaced by a confident smirk.

"Awwww someone finally found his words...and his confidence too apparently."

"Oh, it was never lost in the first place. It just wouldn't be chivalrous if I did otherwise... You girls have commonly high standards when it comes to guys."

"Right, you're not being chivalrous now are you? ...And we girls must have high standards, or else you boys would probably treat us like...like...trash!"

"I can't keep up that facade forever Bubbles...And anyway being honest is the best thing to do right? Well, that's what they kept pressing on anyway. _Honesty is the best principle..._Though, I can't deny that some guys are just douchebags."

Boomer went on, not realizing he screwed up the honesty quote. Miyako plainly decided to ignore his little mistake...

"Language! And...and..." stuttered a pouting Miyako who was trying to glare at the boy. She failed and looked like a wounded puppy instead, it was indeed adorable. Boomer cannot help but chuckle a bit at her cuteness.

"Wait...what did you call me?"

"What do you mean...?"

"Y-you called me... Bubbles..." sputtered Miyako, blushing furiously while trying to glare at the blond (She failed, she looked like a wounded puppy instead).

"I think it suits you _Bubbles. _You're freaking adorable and very cheerful...just like bubbles. So...do you like the cute name I picked up for you..._Bubbles._"

* * *

><p>While the blue-eyed teenagers bickered animatedly with plenty of hand gestures from Miyako and playful smirks thrown at her from Boomer who had a mischievous glint in his eyes, the green-eyed teens were quiet as Butch fell asleep when he sat on the bean bag. Kaoru found herself with nothing to do but stare blankly into space. It was quite some time until Butch woke up with a loud yawn snapping Kaoru out of her empty thoughts.<p>

"...What time is it?"

"It's...around afternoon..."

"Oh...," responded Butch still looking sleepy and haggard.

"What's up with you, you looked haggard the moment we met you, are you sick or somethin'?"

"No. Just tired, I did some work in the morning. Extra loads this time. Should've went a bit slower..."

Kaoru looked at the Butch raising an eyebrow at his reply.

"What do you do?"

"I'm the paper guy. You know, who sends newspapers to people's doorsteps and mailboxes."

"Oh...you were given extra today then..."

"Yeah...one of my colleagues? Yeah, I guess I can call that bastard a colleague. He went M.I.A on me. So, I had to do his load as well. In the end, I spent four hours delivering newspapers throughout different neighbourhoods."

"Wow. Four hours? That's quite fast."

"I have to be. People love their papers early in the morning. Not during the noon. If that was the case, I'd have taken my goddamn time."

"Shit...You're legs must be dying on you now."

"No shit sherlock."

Kaoru took a deep breath as she contemplate on her next words, fully knowing that she cannot leave her guest sore, literally.

"I'm gonna get you some ice or something. Do you want anything specific?"

"... Do you have beer?"

"No," snapped Kaoru.

"Damn...Well, I won't mind some...coke or is that unavailable as well?"

"In truth, that's a favorite here. Now rest up some more, I'll be back."

Kaoru made her way to the kitchen and the moment she stepped into the room, she was given a shock of a lifetime. Never in a million years would Kaoru even thought that she would see this happening. Never. Not even once. It was highly impossible but there it was. Right in her line of vision.

On the floor of the ever clean kitchen was Momoko who was on top of some redheaded boy. Momoko's pink eyed widen in panic when she noticed Kaoru standing there, gaping at them probably having several _unwanted_ thoughts on the scenario being shown to her.

"Kaoru! This is not what it looks like!"

Kaoru blinked at her and walked over to the freezer with a nonchalant look on her face. Momoko watched the girl took the kettle filled with already warm water placed on the counter. Kaoru then open a cupboard, to get a red basin. Finally, she went to the refrigerator to get a big bottle of coke and got two cups from the counter. Who knows how she even managed to carry it all. All this time, Kaoru did not say a word to the reds. Not even looking at them. Probably not daring to see the same view yet again.

_Wait, I'm sure there is muscle cream here somewhere, _thought the raven-haired girl.

Kaoru then, went to check the top cupboards and found the cream. She internally gave herself a pat on the back.

Kaoru was walking out of the room but stopped mid-tracks. She took a deep breath and turned around, facing the flushed redheads.

"Look. Just...just...Stay safe okay? It is understandable but yeah, be careful. Won't want any drama happening."

Momoko could not help but gape at the green-eyed girl as she walked out of the room.

Stepping out of the kitchen, Kaoru sighed as her eye twitched at the memory. It was hilarious and frankly, amusing especially since her redheaded friend was _on top._ It was the joke of the century. She walked through the corridors looking for the music room.

_Left or right...Ah... Here we go._

She entered the room and looking around, she noticed the pairs of blue eyes were not in the room. Raising an eyebrow she could not help but shake her head to get rid of the thoughts about the innocent Miyako doing _anything._ Miyako wouldn't, she is way too demure for that.

_Sigh...I don't think I can ever see that floor the same way ever again._

"What up Butterbutt? You look as if you're gonna throw up," commented Butch looking at Kaoru with a tinge of worry in his eyes, not much.

"Yeah...Just...I think..I don't know! I saw Momoko on top of some other redhead."

"Wow the gingers are getting it on. Why can't we do that butterbutt."

_Redhead? Hm... _

Butch can't help but ponder on the very possibility of...Never mind.

"Fuck you and why the heck are you calling me that."

" 'Cause you have a hot ass? Can't help but notice that firm ass you have with those shorts you have on," said Butch while his eyes travelled downwards from her face, looking at her body with a perverted glint in his eyes.

Kaoru puffed up and glared at the boy.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself you perverted ass or else you're not gettin' any of this _nice, _warm water or refreshing coke I have here."

Butch gestured zipping his mouth but his eyes kept staring at her body to her annoyance. Kudos to him, he did not commented much to Kaoru's amusement.

Kaoru cannot remember the last time she was this lenient towards a guy. It was such an off day for her that day. She sighed yet again.

"Three."

"Huh?"

"Three times...That was the third time you sighed today."

"Oh really. I wonder why."

"Look, what's up. I don't know shit about you but I'm sure as heck that you don't sigh much. You don't seem the type."

"I just had a bad day."

"I guess we all do at some point."

"Yeah... Whatever, it will go away. Coke?"

"Please."

Kaoru passed him a cup of it and went on to pour the warm water into the basin.

Butch placed his legs in the basin with a grunt, reaffirming that it was indeed what he needed.

"I'm gonna put this here, just in case you need it," said Kaoru as she waved the tube of cream at Butch's annoyed face before she placed it at his side.

"You're being very kind for a girl who had a bad day."

"You're a guest. Guests have to be treated right."

"...Thanks though I was hoping to be a bit more special, but obviously you treat all guys the same way."

Kaoru just looked at him weirdly before bursting into laughter. She was not sure why she even laughed, it was not even hilarious, but it felt great to do so.

After she steadied herself, she replied, "Believe what you want Butch."

"Go on a date with me?"

"In your dreams."

"We can always start there."

"God you're a persistent one are you."

"I'm quite in touch with my feminine side when I'm tired as fuck apparently."

"People usually get cranky, and how the fuck is that a feminine side?"

"I am not in that usual category. I'm bloody special. You girls are persistent as fuck when you wanna be."

"Right if you're _bloody special_ then I'm a fallen angel from the heavens above. We girls...Well, fair enough."

"You could be with that sweet ass, butterbutt."

"One more word that describes my ass, and I will break your nose."

"Everything you say goes Butterbutt."

And that is how Butch received a burning red hand mark on his left cheek and _Dang_, that girl can really slap.

The greens spent their time partly bickering and flirting in Butch's case. Meanwhile in the kitchen, the reds were...discussing certain matters.

* * *

><p>Here is what actually happened in the kitchen, nothing dirty just a simple trip and fall, but of course, that trip and fall ended up to be one of the clichéd awkward cute moments that seems to be the starting point of a cute lasting relationship. Well, this time, this cliché is quite cute and awkward if one sees it in another perspective, but for the reds it was a tad bit horrifying. Well, technically it was only horrifying for the redheaded girl. The boy did not think much of it.<p>

You see, it all started in the guest room.

Brick was just finishing his well-needed shower, he took his precious time enjoying the ever pleasurable warm water. So when he went out of the bathroom and due to his normal habits at home, he was stark naked with no towel to cover his nudity.

_This_ would not be such a problem if it were not for Momoko's presence in the room.

What a..coincidence?

Momoko gaped at the view, horrified, and covered her mouth as she screamed. She grabbed the pillow to cover her face which was getting redder by the second.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

He did not know how he did it, as he wanted to scream and hide as well...but he kept his cool and went back inside to cover up with a towel. It was the most awkward thing that ever happened to him, moreover one of the most embarrassing experience ever. He had plenty and most do include girls, unfortunately to his displeasure.

Being straightforward, this will sound quite egoistic and self-centred as hell. Brick has no such worries of being embarrassed. His pride would not let him. He had nothing to be ashamed of. After all, he is not considered _small, or short_. Even by the men population. Not at all.

With that thought in his mind, he continued to wear the clothes Momoko had prepared for him. To reduce dear Momo's discomfort, he changed into them in the bathroom. It was honestly weird on how Momoko did not moved from her spot till the very end. She just kept covering her face with the pillow, and occasionally you could hear an exasperated sigh from time to time.

"Hey. I'm done just so you know. Don't worry I'm all covered up," said Brick twitching to smirk at the blushing redhead.

"...Ok..."

It seemed to take so much effort to lift her head from the pillow and when she did, her cheeks were still flushed of embarrassment.

"Hey...There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Like seriously..."

"That's what _you think_," snapped Momoko on edge.

"Hey...it's not like you're not gonna see a naked guy soon right?"

With that, two out of the three brothers got slapped. Brick trailed after Momoko to the kitchen, his bangs covering half of his face, covering a bit of the red hand mark.

_Why the kitchen?_

"Brick, help me make some refreshments. It is the _least_ you could do...after..._that._"

"You talk about it like it is the worst thing that could've happened to you. I mean seriously, you got the best view out of all the future views you will be given soon enough."

Brick wanted to continue but he stopped as Momoko turned and glared at him. It was not exactly helping as she was also holding a kitchen knife. _Why the fuck is she holding a kitchen knife!_

"_Brick._ _Please go make some tea."_

"Yes, ma'am."

Brick filled the kettle he found on the stove with water and heated it. He then went to look around for tea bags. He wanted to ask Momoko, but she was chopping those oranges and apples with such ferociousness that he did not dare get too near to the moody ginger.

Momoko could not get the image of his _nudity_ from her mind. It was so difficult. It's replaying over and over again.

_Why is he so stupid?Why did he not wear a towel? It's not like I did not provide any. He is an idiot. A total retarded ass._

As her thoughts continued, her fruit chopping gets more intense and the chop sounds got louder by each passing thought. After a while, she was finally done with her fruits and place them on a huge plate. Arranging them nicely like any neat girl would.

_There, presentable enough to be served. Now..some pastries..or maybe brownies? How about soup? No...something easier to make. Hmm... _

Momoko had evidently calmed down as she mull over on which appetiser she should serve to her guests. Brick had taken notice of this and took his chance to ask her about the tea bags.

Clearing his throat, he had managed to get her attention. Momoko glanced at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Just wondering where are the tea bags?"

"Oh we're out."

"You asked me to make tea..."

"Really? Did I? Must've slipped my mind for a bit."

"So..."

"Make coffee instead. There is some columbian coffee beans on the first shelf from below, on your right."

"Right. Got it. Coffee on the way."

Brick had no desire to play around with the other ginger after seeing her threatening anger mode. Nope, definitely not cute at all.

On the other hand, Brick had no problem making coffee, he even loved to make it. He enjoys the smell of it and the bittersweet taste given the right ratio. You could say he was a coffee-addict. Admittedly, he does smoke as well, but he does not enjoy it as much as drinking coffee. It was unusual from other's perspective but it's the truth. He could go on days without smoking, but a day without coffee was hell for the ginger.

As he made the ever fragrant coffee, he hummed a soft tune that perked Momoko's ears. She recognised it from somewhere and began humming along unconsciously. It was sort of an upbeat song? A bit retro-ish, Momoko thought. After a while, they hummed in sync without a note out of place. Soon enough, Brick was done and stopped his idle humming.

"Hey Momo. I'm done!"

"It's 'Dear Future Husband' by Meghan Trainor, wasn't it?"

"Wh-...Oh. Yeah...You're familiar with her songs?"

"Not all of them, but that happens to be one of my recent favourites..."

"Oh..."

"I never thought boys would like the song. Like, it's quite...hmm...Well, in a way, it is demanding of boys?"

"Sexist?"

"In some people's opinion, yes."

"Well...It's...Well, for one thing Boomer kept singing it in the bathroom every time he showers. His voice could be heard all over the house. I mean, well, I am fine with the song, it's not bad. The singer ain't bad either."

"Uhuh...So..You don't like the song because of the content itself."

"Well, no. I like the song, the lyrics, the singer and even the message directed to all men! I agree with it even. Girls...are meant to be treated higher than men... That I cannot disagree. Anyway, the song is quite catchy."

"...Why do I feel like this should be left alone..."

"...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah...Have you heard Lips Are Moving?"

"Sing it."

"_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny deny-ny-ny..deny-ny...but I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye...goodbye-bye-byeeee," _sang Momoko as she moved her hips in rhythm.

_"I know you lie cause your lips are movin'...Tell me do you think I'm dumb?...I might be young but I ain't stupid...Talking around in circles with your tongue..." _

_"I gave you bass and you gave me sweet talk...Sayin' I'm your number one...But I know you lie cause your lips are movin'...Baby don't you know I'm done..."_

"Okay you _do_ know the song."

"Well, yeah...and I place all blame on Boomer."

"Sure blame your baby brother, he is your brother right? What has he _ever_ done to you?"

"He is, and don't get me started on what did that brat has ever done to me."

"Wow aren't you a lovely one."

"I'm lovely as a daffodil _Momo._"

The conversation ended there as Momoko finally decided on a simple dessert. She started to make a pie. Lemon Meringue pie. It was one of her favourite recipes.

* * *

><p>~Short Flashback~<p>

_Momoko walked into the kitchen where Rena-senpai was just about to place some pie on the counter. _

_"Hello Momoko-chan. What do you think of my lemon meringue pie?"_

_"I think it looks great!"_

_"Hehe Ren-chan loves lemon meringue you know?"_

_"H-he does?"_

_"Mmmhmm...Do you want to learn how to make one?"_

_"I...don't know."_

_"C'mon it'll be fun!"_

_Rena-senpai taught her how to bake the pie from a scratch. Admittedly, her first try turned out to be slightly burnt. Okay, it was fairly all burnt on the surface but somehow it was still delicious. Rena-senpai said that when making food, only the taste matters. Momoko took that to her heart. Even Ren-kun was impressed with the pie and that made Momoko's childish heart leaped with joy, feeling ecstatic with his short compliments. _

~End of Flashback~

* * *

><p>Anyway, she began baking after half an hour, setting the time to 20 minutes. She put down the oven mittens and turned around to get to the fridge to get some whip cream for the cake decor. Regardless of how as fate would have it, Brick was walking towards the cupboards which was above the oven. So, they bumped hard into each other. Brick misstep and ended up falling first taking down Momoko with him as he pulled her arm, trying to gain some stability but ending up pulling her down with him. So there they were, Momoko on top of Brick.<p>

They were in the most inappropriate position... With her back arched downwards and her hands at the sides of his face. Her bosom right at his line of vision. As Momoko wanted to get up but somehow it ended with her head rested on his chest, and her legs in between his. As her head rested on his chest, she could her his quickening and then slowing heartbeat. Her breathing hitched and for a moment, she almost can't breathe.

Feeling breathless, she finally noticed a pair of legs at the entrance of the kitchen.

_'Kaoru!',_thought a panicked Momoko, but she couldn't make herself move as her body was in some kind of paralysis.

Kaoru did not say much at the beginning, only gaping at the two redheads. Only at the end before she left them, she decided to say something. Although Momoko wished the tomboy had never said anything at all.

All hell broke lose in Momoko's mind. She leaped up from Brick's sort-of embrace. Her face flushed with embarrassment and looking away from Brick, not able to look at him without getting breathing difficulties.

On the other hand, Brick was getting up feeling a bit tingly from his body contact with the pink-eyed girl. He still could feel her warmth, her curves and the sensation of her breathing slowly on his chest. Kaoru's words kept playing in his mind and because of that, he can't help but glance at the female redhead's body. Wondering what it feels like to have her on him. What it feels like to have her permission for his hands to roam all over her body, to caress her snow white skin. He then stared at those lips, imagining them to be swollen and red after a rough make out. His eyes narrowed and he unconsciously licked his lips.

_Ding._

Thank God for the bell, Momoko hurriedly went to get her pie out. It also snapped Brick out of his little thoughts. He just leaned against the counter and fiddled with his red cap.

"Brick, get the coffee and cups. We're going to the music room to meet the others."

"Yeah, give me a minute."

_What was that? Was it... No, it was nothing. Calm your head and keep your pulse in check just in case it decided to have a good test run, if it gets any faster...You might get yourself a heart attack. Just smile...and walk. Just walk...and smile._

_Miyako and Kaoru are gonna be there, probably being hosts to the boys, but they will be there. Everything is gonna be okay. No more shit would happen..Language Momoko! Damn it. What's up with you today..._

Momoko internally groaned as she felt like slamming her head to the nearby walls.

Both of them moved in silence through the corridors and finally, _finally_, they reached the room to find out that the blues were nowhere to be found.

"Yeah when I came back from the kitchen, they were already missing. Didn't bother to find out where they went though. Give me some pie!" said Kaoru noticing the look on Momoko's face as she stood up to get a slice of pie.

"Yeah...sure...Maybe she is in the karaoke room. She loves to be there..." murmured Momoko to herself as she cut a slice of pie for the forest green-eyed girl, who took the slice happily.

"Butch?" inquired the male redhead with surprise lacing his voice.

"...Brick...? Well..who would've known..." was his reply. Butch raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"...How did you get here?"

"In summary, Kaoru found me and invited me over."

Brick raised an eyebrow at his brother's short explanation.

"Yeah, thought it'd be merrier to have more people over. You know...the more the merrier?" continued Kaoru on her part, not quite explaining much as she took another bite of Momoko's pie.

"Yeah and then we bumped into Boomer who was with a cute blonde chick."

"Miyako. Can't you say her name, it's not like you don't know it."

"Nah, she will always be the vibrant blonde to me."

"...That's my best friend you're talking about."

"Don't worry, you, my dearest Butterbutt will always have the sweetest ass ever."

Expectedly, a punch landed on Butch's arm. He tried to act like it was not even near to hurting but failed as he winced in pain.

"Wait, wait...Hold up. Even Boomer is here?"

"Yeah Bro, talk about coincidence huh?"

"Boomer who sings Meghan Trainor?"

"Exactamundo, but wait...how did you know?"

"Bri-" was the only thing that came out before Brick intercepted.

"I told her of Boomer's tendency to sing in the bathroom, every fucking time he's in there."

"Yeah he sings a lot. It's fucking annoying at times, but yeah, we're siblings. Can't do much shit about it."

"Language!"

"Momo ease up on the guys, we're teens after all," said Kaoru, stuffing more pie into her mouth. _It was really delicious._

"That's no excuse!" shrieked Momoko at her green-eyed friend.

"Hello, everybody's in here!"

"Miya where were you," uttered Kaoru, her eyes on the male blond.

"Kaoru-chan, I was just in the karaoke room as always!" Miyako responded, vibrant as ever.

"Thought so," said a crossed-armed Momoko, she had a victorious smirk etched on her face but her eyes showed a glint of worry.

"Hey..."

"Great to see you baby bro! So how was your alone time with the blondie..."

"Shut the fuck up Butch, don't even think about it. Nothing happened."

"Someone sounds disappointed," teased Brick, helping himself to a cup of steamy fragrant coffee.

Butch slowly raised his legs from the basin and immediately went to Kaoru's side for a slice of the heaven-looking pie.

"Brick! Not you too! Wait, when did you get here?"

"Yeah Brick, how did you get here. I thought you were havin' a day off and walked off somewhere _peaceful and calming_ as you had put it."

"I _was _walking off to somewhere _peaceful and calming._ If you haven't noticed, this house is surrounded by a forest-"

"Which is technically off-limits, just reminding..." Boomer interjected.

"Yes, Boomer...I realised. I just didn't care and walked into it anyway. Found this house in the middle of the said forest and met Momoko here-"

"Hey Momoko," greeted Boomer with a grin, interjecting yet again. This time, Brick didn't bother to continue as his raven-haired brother decided to jump in.

"Hey gorgeous feisty redhead. Damn...I can _just tell_ that _you are_."

"Yeah sure, okay," was the dull response from Momoko who rolled her pink eyes.

Brick rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to flirt with his red head. Wait, no. He meant _the _redheaded girl. He did not mean that Momoko _is_ his or _going to be_ his, not at all. He is too rational and responsible for that. After all, he had no time for trivial things like girls and other fluffy stuff that is a total waste of time. Yeah.

"Hey guys! Why not do some karaoke! It'd be fun. Boys against girls. How about that huh?" suggested Miyako cheerfully as she moved to Boomer's side.

Thankfully, Momoko and Kaoru did not notice this movement, but his brother's did. Mischievous smiles formed on their dark expressions. Poor Boomer, being dense as ever, did not notice this at all.

"Sure, why not," Boomer replied, still oblivious.

"I wanna hear Kaoru sing!" exclaimed Butch looking at Kaoru challengingly.

"Sigh...sure, off to the Karaoke lounge then," muttered Momoko as she accepted a cup of coffee from Brick.

"Hey! Let's go to the karaoke place downtown instead! They have better sound systems there! It'd be more fun!" suggested Miyako, skipping towards the door, opening it for everyone.

"B-but I just made pie!" exclaimed Momoko, staring agape at Miyako. The blonde was already hype with excitement, her curls bouncing as she paced.

"Momoko...It's almost finished..." said Brick, his eyes directed to the plate.

"What!"

Glancing at the plate, it was indeed almost finished. There were only two pieces left...

Momoko's eyes widened in disbelief at the greens.

"We're hungry!" yelled the Greens, simultaneously.

Momoko was still in disbelief as they moved out of the house, Miyako and Kaoru at each of her side, guiding her the way as Momoko stayed stone-like for the rest of the journey.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how was it? I hope it is not boring. I really do. Read and review!<strong>

**For the record, I never have tried Lemon Meringue Pie. It honestly does sounds good, so does it? Anyway, this was supposed to be a revision of Chapter 1 from Gifts, one of my stories but in the end, it turned out to be something slightly different. I decided to post a new story with this somewhat similar beginning. The content might change of course, but the idea of the story 'Gifts' would remain the same. That much is true, for my dear old readers, you might meet Alpha, Matake Twins, Charlie, Violet and Theodore. ****_Might. _****Though I myself, would love them to be in the story. **

**Dear new readers, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and would stay tune to my future updates. **

**Btw, as much as I am using Japanese names here. I use it...in an American way? I can't explain it. But, I tend to use surnames more rather than their first names.**

**Thank You for taking your time reading this..**

**Love, Lillianne Matake.**

**P.s. Again, my work is beta-read by the ever lovely The Cat Whispurrer and I gratefully thank his advices and notes on this little story of mine. Please check him out if you've never read his work. His work is based on the pairing PPGZ/O.C., and it's simply amazing! I have read them in the past, way before I started writing my own story... Check him out!**


End file.
